greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invest in Love
is the eighth episode of the sixth season and the 110th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A generous donation is offered to Seattle Grace by the parents of Arizona's 10-year-old patient. However, when his condition worsens, she finds herself in a conflict of interests. Meanwhile, Cristina tests her boundaries with Owen at the hospital, and adding insult to injury, Alex is left with all of Izzie's hospital bills to contend with. Full Summary Derek and Meredith are sleeping when Derek's pager goes off. Meredith grabs it off the end table and hands it to him. Derek looks at it, sighs, kisses Meredith on the shoulder, and gets up. Arizona and Callie are sleeping when a pager goes off. Arizona startles awake and hopes the pager beeping isn't hers. She finds it on the dresser and determines that it's Callie's. She gets back in bed, pushing Callie out and telling her to wake up. As Arizona tries to go back to sleep, the other pager start goes off and Callie hands it to her. Callie and Arizona walk into the hospital together and meet up with Owen. Owen tells Arizona where to find her patient and takes Callie to hers. A fifteen year old fell off the roof of her house. They meet up with the patient's mother and Owen assures her that her daughter will be fine and says he needs to bring Dr. Torres up to date on the case. Callie is upset because she believes Owen paged her at four AM for a couple broken bones. He points out that it's more like 50. He leads her into the room where Hillary Boyd is lying in the bed, bruised over her legs, with a bone sticking out of her arm. Laura Young is 30 weeks pregnant. She was in a car accident and has a subdural bleed. The baby's in distress and Alex is doing an ultrasound. Arizona has him move the wand up and says the baby's brain his hemorrhaging, so they need to do a crash c-section while she has her brain surgery. Callie and Arizona both race for the OR. There's only one OR prepped at that time of the night, so they fight over who needs it more. An open door blocks Callie's gurney, allowing Arizona to race forward. Callie instructs a nurse to get another OR prepped. Laura screams as Arizona rushes her to surgery. The baby has been delivered and Derek prepares to operate on Laura as Arizona and Alex tend to her newborn. Apgar's only four, so they rush the baby to the NICU. In the NICU, Laura's daughter's drain is said to be in a good position and she's breathing over the vent, so Arizona says Alex can extubate her, but warns him to watch for apneic spells and keep an eye on her CBC because there's still too much blood coming from her head. She asks for the time. Alex tells her it's 8:30. She's been awake for five hours and her day hasn't even started yet. Rough way to start a morning. Alex says a stroke before you're even born is a rough way to start a life. Callie brings Arizona coffee, but sees that she already has one. Nevertheless, Arizona gratefully accepts Callie's coffee, saying she needs it. Owen comes up and warns Callie that Cristina will be mad at him for not paging her in and possibly mad at Callie for not waking her either. He advices Callie just to ignore her. Cristina walks by and barely acknowledges either of them. Arizona is standing outside the peds ward. She tells the doctors that she runs her peds ward differently from how they might be used to. It's not general surgery in miniature. They're the tiny humans. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They're more resilient than adults. Peds has miracles and magic. She then leads the doctors into the ward, where 10-year-old Wallace Anderson is examining Hillary Boyd. Mrs. Boyd says he reminds her of Hillary when she was that age. Callie asks Cristina to present the case. She nudges Wallace out of the way and does so. Callie says she'd like to see how Hillary fares before she goes back in to repair another fracture. Arizona asks for the proper dose of a medication and then has Wallace do the math to figure out the proper dose for Hillary. The doctors then go into Wallace's room, where he climbs into his bed. Wallace presents his own case. He has short gut syndrome and has been in the hospital for seven months, in and out for the past two years. Percy continues that he's had 15 intestinal surgeries to date plus a bowel-lengthening procedure, which helped, but now he's on TPN. Wallace's parents come in and Wallace tells the doctors that Dr. Robbins helps him with his math and science homework by letting him go on rounds. They are trying to keep his life as normal as possible, even though he's living in a hospital. He asks if he can skip his homework on Friday because it's his birthday. His mother okays it. He then asks if Dr. Robbins can skip her homework on Friday, because it's her birthday, too. Arizona says she can't skip her homework, but she can come celebrate with him like she promised. As the doctors go to leave, Wallace's father calls her back and says they've requested a meeting with Richard Webber and a member of the board and they'd like her to be there as well. She agrees and leaves. Jennings asks Richard if he has any idea what the meeting's about as they wait for the Andersons. Richard doesn't. Arizona comes in and Jennings tells her that she better not have done anything to piss them off because the hospital can't afford another misstep. The Andersons come in and sit down. His mother, Bethany explains that they didn't believe his son would make it as long as he had. His father, Paul, continues that they'd like to offer the hospital's peds program $25 million, half to go to research to find a cure for Wallace's condition and half to the hospital itself. Arizona is speechless for a moment and Bethany tells her happy birthday. Callie makes breakfast as Arizona talks about the donation. Mark laments that no one gives him money like that and she has an unfair advantage because she works with children. He thinks he should do more cleft palate kids. Arizona says the money's going to help so many kids and Lexie comments that it's the best birthday gift ever. Callie is confused because she didn't know it was Arizona's birthday. Arizona says that birthdays are just like any other day. She doesn't like or celebrate them. But $25 million is worth celebrating. She kisses Callie goodbye and leaves for work. Callie believes Arizona's downplaying it and says she has to do something for Arizona's birthday. Owen and Lexie think she does and Lexie suggests a surprise party, but Mark believes that surprises parties are hostile. Richard comes in and greets Alex. Derek says good morning to him and he ignores it. Richard tells Alex to find him when he's free. Alex asks Derek what that was about and Derek says Richard fired him, but he refuses to be fired, so he says good morning to Richard every morning and gets ignored. Alex says it sounds like Izzie, who also hasn't said a word to him. Derek believes they'll both come around. Alex finds Richard and Richard gives him the bill for the balance of Izzie's medical bills and the exchange is witnessed by Reed. Bailey and Arizona are both in the NICU examining patients. Bailey asks what hers is in for and Arizona explains that she had a stroke and was delivered 10 weeks premature. Bailey says hers was born with his insides on the outside, but he's resilient. Alex comes up next to Arizona, who tells him there was more bleeding overnight. Arizona is willing to try anything. She orders an MRI and instructs him to page her if the baby becomes bradycardic or has apneic spells. She leaves to go round. Reed approaches Alex and gives him his labs, which she picked up for him. Then she asks him if he's okay and admits that she overheard his conversation. He tells her he's trying to save a baby and orders her to get out of his face. Arizona enters Wallace's room. He had a rough night and he's barely awake. He still wants to go on rounds, but Arizona tells him to rest and he can go for evening rounds instead. Bethany says that he listens to Arizona better than to her. Wallace tells his mom that Dr. Robbins is a doctor and she's just a mom. Bethany says she'll do what moms do best. He settles in and she chants, "Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay." three times. Charles comes in and Arizona orders more tests to make sure that his bad night wasn't something more. Alex checks on Laura, who is touch and go, just like her baby. Laura starts to wake up and asks about her baby. She wants to see the baby, but they say she can't because they're both too unstable. She doesn't want her baby to die before she's ever been held. Laura starts to seize and Alex gets a page about her baby. As Alex and Arizona tend to Laura's baby, Charles comes up with Wallace's x-rays, which show a bowel obstruction. Arizona leaves Alex tending to the baby while she checks on Wallace. Cristina is checking on Hillary before her surgery. Callie and Owen come in and tell her parents that Hillary was 'shrooming when she went off the roof. They're disappointed, but she points out that she's every parent's dream. She made a calculated risk with the mushrooms and it went poorly. Alex is trying to improve Laura's baby's condition. He tells Reed she has very little chance of survival. Reed is appalled that he's just going to watch her die. But he says that's life, deal with it or get out. He disconnects the baby's mask and after Reed leaves, he picks up the baby and talks to her soothingly. He tells her she's not alone. Arizona is speaking with Wallace's parents with Richard present. She's questioning whether or not she should operate on Wallace again. She doesn't believe he'd make it through another surgery, but with the bowel obstruction, he won't live much longer. If he made it through the surgery, it might give him a few more months. She apologizes, but the moment they've spent two years fighting is here. They need to prepare themselves and they need to prepare Wallace. Paul insists that they haven't put all that money into research to save some other kid. They want Arizona to operate so they have more time to buy him a cure. Arizona and Richard walk away and Richard says that if the Andersons want surgery on their son, they'll get it. He encourages her not to walk away unless she's 100% certain she can't do it. She reiterates that it's a bad idea, but he says it's not impossible. She agrees to try. In the NICU, Alex is still holding Laura's baby when Bailey comes in. She notices that the baby's stats have improved. She tells Alex to take off his shirt and hold her chest to chest. Callie, Cristina, Jackson, and Owen are operating on Hillary. Callie says it would have been bad for her with her father if she talked to him the way Hillary had to her parents. Cristina says that she had perfect grades. She did and said whatever she wanted. Her parents couldn't do anything about it. Jackson chimes in about his childhood, but no one is interested. Hillary develops an air embolus in her heart. Owen says to page cardio, but Cristina believes she can aspirate it. Owen says not to. Alex is holding Laura's baby shirtless. Her stats are still improving. Derek comes in and asks what he's doing. Reed comes in and comments on his shirtlessness. Mark comes up and also makes a joke. Bailey banishes all three of them away. They're still waiting for cardio for Hillary. Cristina is annoyed that they're following protocol. She grows impatient and goes to treat the embolus directly. She gets it just as the cardio consult arrives. As Cristina and Owen scrub out, she tells him that Hillary was crashing. He says she wasn't. Cristina says she's done it before and Hillary is fine. Owen says it could have gone poorly and it would have been her career. He now has to report her to the chief. She's confident that the chief won't fire her, because the last time she did that procedure was with him, in his OR. Jackson comes in as Owen leaves and tells her she rocked it. Callie finds Arizona out in front of the hospital. Callie starts to tell her about what happened with Hillary, but she stops when she sees that Arizona is upset. Arizona asks Callie to tell her that she's great and make her believe it because she's going into surgery and doesn't want to go in feeling like she shouldn't be in there. Callie holds her and tells her that she's great. Arizona thanks her and goes back into the hospital. Arizona goes to take Wallace up the OR herself. He says he's been at the hospital longer than anyone. He's seen kids go home and he's seen kids die. He's heard that it's like going to sleep, but he's worried that he'll have nightmares. Arizona is operating and repeats that it's not a good idea. Callie comes home to find Arizona. Arizona's upset because she left Callie messages, but Callie was caught in surgery. Arizona's been retracing the surgery in her mind ever since. Callie believes he died, but Arizona says he made it, but she needed some support from Callie and Callie wasn't there. Callie points out that Arizona's scared, so she's picking a fight. Owen and Cristina come in fighting about Hillary. Arizona is upset because Callie didn't tell her about Hillary. Owen tells Cristina she got lucky and he storms out. Arizona gets paged, so she leaves, too. Cristina called them both, "bitches." Arizona is back in surgery with Wallace, who is unstable. Richard comes in and asks what happened. Arizona says he's in septic shock because he wasn't stable enough to handle surgery, just like she said. Richard offers to help, but she says that with him standing there, she feels like she's operating on a stack of $25 million dollars and she needs to be invested in Wallace, not the money. She kicks him out of the OR. Richard is waiting with Larry out in the waiting room. Arizona comes out with Charles and Richard asks how it went. Arizona just shakes her head, indicating that Wallace didn't make it. Richard says he'll let the parents know that she did everything she could. Charles asks if they need to talk to the parent. Arizona says no, because as far as they're concerned, she just killed their son and she's a liability, because if they ask her, she'll tell them that she did just kill their son and they should sue and she's responsible. She asks Larry if she's close. He tells her that they're on the same page. Arizona shakes her head and walks away. Cristina is in Meredith's bed, ranting about Owen. Meredith points out that Owen just cares about her and her career. Cristina says she hates married, happy Meredith. Meredith tells her to go to work and not cut anybody open without permission. Jackson is praising what Cristina did to Reed, who tells him that Cristina's out of her league. Jackson points out her crush on Alex. Reed says she's stupid because Alex is married and a total ass. Bailey comes into the NICU and sees Alex still sleeping with the baby. She tells him to go home and the nurse can take over for him. He says he's okay there and Bailey tells him he'd be good in peds. Hillary is on the phone with her drug dealer. She wants the dealer to bring her drugs in the hospital. Cristina takes her phone and says she's going to turn her in. Cristina tells Hillary that she knows she thinks she's indestructible, but she's not. She almost died in the OR. She tells Hillary to grow up. Arizona watches from the bridge while Larry and Richard tell the Andersons about Wallace. Arizona comes home to Callie's and finds a surprise party waiting for her. She bursts into tears at the sight of everybody and leaves without saying a word. Callie grabs her keys and goes after her. Mark says he told them. Callie finds Arizona outside and admits that surprise parties are hostile and it was a bad idea. She apologizes and Arizona tells her that Wallace died. He was supposed to be turning 11 today, but now he's in the morgue. She apologizes and tells Callie she can't stay. Callie says everyone will understand. Arizona walks back across the street. Jackson is getting a drink. He tells Lexie the party's a dud, but at least there's free booze. He leaves. Mark comes up and Lexie tells him he can gloat. He says the party speaks for itself. She says the best birthday of her life was the surprise party her parents threw. But she was 7. She and Mark share a kiss. The Andersons are packing up Wallace's room. Larry offers to give them anything they need. He has arranged for a car to take them home when they're ready. Arizona comes to the door. Larry tries to dismiss her, but Richard tells him to let her be. Bethany tells Arizona it doesn't feel real. Arizona asks her if she'd like to see Wallace. Reed comes up to Alex, who is still holding Laura's baby. He doesn't want to leave. She thinks he's so messed up he can't let people help him. He says he can't do anything. He can't get Izzie to call him. But what he can do is sit there holding Laura's baby. She offers to sit with him for a while. Jackson comes into Cristina's room. He tries to first-name her, but she says he can't. He says what she did was hot. She tells him he's drunk and he's in her room. He admits that he's drunk, but it's legal. Even if it wasn't, she's the rule breaker. She asks if he really thought it was hot. He starts to talk, but then just kisses her. She quickly pushes him off, telling him she's involved. Reed and Alex get Laura's baby ready to meet her as she's wheeled into the room. Alex puts the baby in Laura's arms and she says that her baby is so beautiful. Cristina finds Owen and says it was her. He says he can't ignore what happened. She apologizes and she knows she overstepped. She invites him to come home with her. Arizona takes the Andersons into the morgue, where Wallace is on a table. Bethany starts to chant to banish his bad dreams, but she starts crying and can't continue, so Arizona does it for her. Paul tells Larry and Richard that Arizona is the reason why they'll still be giving the hospital the $25 million donation, not because of their ass-kissing. Derek comes home and tells Meredith that Richard still won't talk to him. She says he will. Derek asks when she became an optimist. She says it's married, happy her. He asks if she's okay to have sex and she says she is. Arizona comes home to Callie's and heads for the bedroom. She stops when she sees Callie sleeping on the couch in lingerie. She smiles and when she puts her keys down on the end table, it wakes Callie, who pretends to be wide awake. She says she has hats and gifts and donuts and lingerie. She tries to blow a party blower, but it doesn't work. Arizona looks at her and tells her she loves her. Callie replies that she loves her, too. Cast 6x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x08CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x08CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x08MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x08LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x08DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shephed 6x08LawrenceJennings.png|Lawrence "Larry" Jennings 6x08BethanyAnderson.png|Bethany Anderson 6x08CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x08WallaceAnderson.png|Wallace Anderson 6x08HillaryBoyd.png|Hillary Boyd 6x08MrAnderson.png|Mr. Anderson 6x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x08ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x08JillBoyd.png|Jill Boyd 6x08TreyBoyd.png|Trey Boyd 6x08LaurenYoung.png|Laura Young Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Erica Gimpel as Bethany Anderson *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Khamani Griffin as Wallace Anderson *Alanna Masterson as Hillary Boyd *Derek Webster as Paul Anderson *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson Co-Starring *Nealla Gordon as Jill Boyd *Angelo Tiffe as Trey Boyd *Caroline Choi as Laura Medical Notes Hillary Boyd *'Diagnosis:' **52 acute fractures **Subtrochanteric fracture **Air embolus *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **ORIF Surgery **Ceftriaxone **Thoracotomy Hillary, 15, came into the hospital after falling off her roof while attempting to fly. She had 52 broken bones. She was taken into surgery for an ORIF. If she fared well that day, they planned to take her back in to repair her subtrochanteric fracture next. Before that surgery, her parents were informed that when she fell, she had been on mushrooms. They took her back into surgery to repair her fracture and she developed an air embolus in her heart, which Cristina evacuated with a thoracotomy. Laura Young *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Subdural hemorrhage **Seizure *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery **Craniotomy **Diazepam Laura was 30 weeks pregnant when she was in a car accident. She had a craniotomy to treat a brain bleed. The next day, she had a seizure. She was eventually stable enough to meet her baby. Laura's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Stroke **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **NICU Care **Fresh frozen plasma **CPAP **Kangaroo care Laura's baby had a stroke before she was even born. Her mother's injuries necessitated her immediate delivery at 30 weeks. She was still bleeding, but was able to be extubated in the NICU. Overnight, she had more bleeding, so they gave her FFP and ran another MRI. Later, they started CPAP after some bradycardia. Alex, believing she was going to die, picked her up and held her so someone would have held her before she died. He was surprised when her stats started improving. He continued to hold her as she improved. Wallace Anderson *'Diagnosis:' **Short gut syndrome **Bowel obstruction **Sepsis *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Charles Percy (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Total parenteral nutrition **Bowel resection Wallace, 10, had been in the hospital for seven months. He had short gut syndrome as the result of his multiple bowel resections. He was on total parenteral nutrition because he was unable to eat. He had a bad night, so Arizona had more scans run, which revealed a bowel obstruction. She thought surgery was a bad idea, but she was pressured by the chief to do it. Wallace survived the surgery, but was still unstable. He later went into septic shock and had to be rushed back into surgery where he died. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Omphalocele *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey examined a patient of hers, a baby who was born with his insides on the outside, which she had corrected with surgery. He was two days post-op. Evan *'Diagnosis:' **Asthma *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Evan is a patient Wallace mentioned who had asthma and died the day before he was supposed to be discharged. Chloe *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Wallace talked about Chloe, who had a heart problem and died after three weeks in the hospital. Music "Gold Guns Girls" - Metric "Her Rotating Head" - Bachelorette "Breathe" - The Cinematic Orchestra "High Green Grass" - Sébastian Schuller "North by North" - Faded Paper Figures "Before It Breaks" - Brandi Carlile "Everything All at Once" - Correatown Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Beckah Shae. *This episode scored 13.95 million viewers. *Katherine Heigl doesn't appear in this episode. *Although the main credits appear at the sides of the screen, like they usually do, the one that says: "An ABC Studios Production" appears at the middle of the screen which something that hasn't been seen since the early first season episodes. *During the breakfast scene, Cristina is clearly agreeing when Mark states that surprise parties are hostile. This was unscripted, but Sandra Oh improvised. *The "last time" Cristina refers to having performed a thoracotomy for an embolectomy in the Chief's OR was in season 4 . *There are a few scenes in this episode where Arizona's bangs go from being pinned up in one scene and in the next shot her bangs aren't pinned back, they're down. *Bailey tells Karev that he would be good in peds, which he'll later pick as his specialty. *The episode is Arizona-centric. *Actress Erica Gimpel who portrays patient Wallace Anderson's mother was also mother to character Wallace Fennel on 'Veronica Mars'. Gallery Episode Stills 6x08-1.jpg 6x08-2.jpg 6x08-3.jpg 6x08-4.jpg 6x08-5.jpg 6x08-6.jpg 6x08-7.jpg 6x08-8.jpg 6x08-9.jpg 6x08-10.jpg 6x08-11.jpg 6x08-12.jpg 6x08-13.jpg 6x08-14.jpg 6x08-15.jpg 6x08-16.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x08-20.jpg 6x08-22.jpg 6x08-23.jpg 6x08-24.jpg 6x08-25.jpg 6x08-26.jpg 6x08-27.jpg 6x08-28.jpg 6x08-29.jpg 6x08-30.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x08BTS1.jpg Quotes :Arizona: I wanted you to understand that I run my Peds unit a little differently than you may be used to. This is not general surgery in miniature. These are the tiny humans. These are children. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their I.V. bags. They hope and they cross their fingers and they make wishes. And that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. They believe. In Peds, we have... miracles and magic. In Peds, anything is possible. ---- :Callie: Um, how does Little Grey know about your birthday and I don't? :Arizona: Birthdays are just days like any other days. I don't like them, don't celebrate them, no big deal. 25 million dollars? That's a big deal. ---- :Mark: Surprise parties are hostile. They're dark. People jump out and scream at you. They never come to any good. ---- :(When Alex is holding onto a premature baby, shirtless; Derek, Mark, and Reed show up) :Derek: Karev, what are you doing? :Bailey: Uh, he's saving a baby's life, that's what. :Reed: Dr. Bailey, I... (looks up) Oh. No shirt. He's wearing no shirt. :Derek: Have you started to lactate yet? :Alex: Bailey made me. :Mark: Is this the room for the calendar shoot? I was told it was downstairs. (Derek laughs) :Bailey: All right, that's enough. Everybody out. Let Karev do what he's doing in private. :Mark: What is he doing, exactly? :Bailey: Out. ---- :Arizona: I left two messages. :Callie: I'm sorry, I was in surgery, there were compli... :Arizona: I don't care. I don't care, all right? I operated on Wallace tonight when I knew better. I keep retracing every step, every suture, and I keep going over it and over it. :Callie: He didn't make it? :Arizona: He did. He's in recovery. That's not the point. What I needed from you tonight was a little support, for once, and you weren't there. :Callie: Okay, you're scared. So, you're picking a fight. You get that, yeah? :Arizona: Yeah. Yeah, fine. Whatever. But, I've helped you through crisis after crisis, and for once, I thought that I could come here tonight and get something. ---- :Richard: What the hell happened to the Anderson boy? :Arizona: He's in septic shock. His body was too unstable to handle the surgery, which is what I said in the first place. :Richard: Well, maybe I can help. :Arizona: No, no you can't. Because as long as you're standing there breathing over my shoulder, I feel like I'm operating on a stack of dollar bills, $25 million dollar bills, and what I need to be invested in right now is this kid, so please, get the hell out of my OR! ---- :Richard: I'll let Wallace's parents know that you did everything you could. :Charles: Wait, Dr. Robbins, don't we have to tell the parents, let them know that he didn't make it? :Arizona: No. :Charles: What do you mean, no? :Arizona: I mean no. I will not be speaking to Wallace's parents. Mr. Jennings and the Chief will be taking care of that formality because as far as they are concerned, and as far as the Andersons will be concerned, I just killed their son. I'm a liablity. Because if they were to ask me, the truth is, I would tell them that I did just kill their son. And they should sue. And I am responsible. But that's not in the best interests of the hospital. Am I close? :Larry Jennings: Yeah, I think we're on the same page. ---- :Callie: Okay, in retrospect, I realize now that suprise parties are hostile. And this was a bad idea. Please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the party. :Arizona: (crying) Wallace died. And he's supposed to be turning 11 today and instead, he's lying in a morgue. See Also de:Das Geschenk fr:Jouer gros Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes